July 13, 1978
101. Argonaut #1 (#13) vs Troy Canby (#14) :Referee: Thomas Jackson ::Once again, Argonaut #1 tries to destroy Troy, but Troy gains the advantage when #1 misses an avalanche splash in the corner. :Decision: Troy Canby (pin), 5:27 (10-minute time limit) 102. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (#12) vs Travis Canby (#11) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::Disco Fever ran wild over the outmatched tag team specialist. Travis had some good moments in the match, but it wasn't a close battle at all. :Decision: Dominic Donovan (pin), 4:08 (10-minute time limit) 103. Argonaut #2 (#7) vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#4) :Referee: Thomas Jackson ::Argonaut #2 didn't waste any time brutalizing the owner of the company. Unfortunately for him, he crossed over the line and Jackson called for the disqualification. Jason and both Argonauts continued the beating on Arnold until A.J., Andrew and Al Madril showed up. :Decision: Arnold Adams (disqualification), 8:15 (15-minute time limit) 104. Jason James & Mr. Tennessee (#6) vs Mr. Mississippi & 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (#5) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::This tag team match had everything you could ever want in a tag team brawl. A.J. was bumped around AT LEAST six times during the match. Multiple ringside brawls, including one between Jason and Amy. When the dust settled, Jason found himself trapped in a figure-four sleeper by Xavier. Mississippi and Tennessee had battled back to the dressing room area. The Argonauts had been warned by Arnold not to interfere by threatening to fire them. :Decision: Mr. Mississippi & Xavier Cross (submission), 25:09 (30-minute time limit) 105. Non-Title Match: 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (#12) vs Al Madril (#1) :Referee: Thomas Jackson ::This non-title match, for which Al took a lot of flack from the crowd, was truly a classic. Dominic and Al went back and forth between each other for the better part of the time limit. Al managed to slip in with a pinfall to end the match. :Decision: Al Madril (pin), 14:38 (15-minute time limit) 106. Jessica Greeley (#1) vs Amy Andrews (#2) :Referee: Thomas Jackson / A.J. Adams ::Once again, Jackson had his hands full with the women's match. This time didn't turn out so pleasant for him. After groping Jessica for a fourth time while separating the two, both women turned on the referee. He was kicked in the groin and then clotheslined over the top rope by both women at the same time. Amy grabbed the microphone and demanded a new referee be sent out. "One that can keep his hands to himself," Jessica adds. ::A.J. comes out and referees the rest of the match. Jackson tries to get back into the ring to referee, but A.J. stops him. This results in a brawl between the two referees. The women stop their match to get out of the way of this new in-ring brawl. Arnold comes out and breaks up the referee brawl. During the brawl, the time keeper rings the bell as the time limit had expired. ::Arnold asks for the microphone and rips Jackson a new one. He says that his excessive handling of the female wrestlers will not be tolerated. He was suspended indefinitely from his referee duties while he was ordered to seek help for his problem. With the time limit having expired, Arnold ordered that the match be restarted with A.J. as referee and be extended until there was a winner. ::The two women went at it again. A.J. refereed the match right down the middle. Almost twenty minutes later, Jessica tapped out from a Boston crab. :Decision: Amy Andrews (submission), 49:38 (30-minute time limit, extended) 107. Mississippi State Tag Team Titles Match: Grappler & 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (#4) vs Al Madril & 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#1) (champions) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::With Jackson removed from the referee roster, Arnold was faced with the difficult choice of which son would have to referee the Mississippi State Tag Team Titles match. Before the match, he met with the challengers and told them of the situation. They agreed to have Andrew referee the match since A.J. had just finished the grueling women's match. ::Andrew wrestled the match fairly even. He did at times favor his father's team with his counts, but he was quickly scolded for it by Arnold. "I've been doing this since before you were born!" his father shouts at him as he gets reprimanded for showing favoritism as the referee. ::The four men prove to be adequately matched with each other. The only differences between the two teams are the individual experience and team experience advantages going to Al and Arnold. This ultimately plays out as Grappler and Seth miscommunicate a double-team maneuver against Arnold. Seth goes to the top rope as Grappler holds Arnold up. Seth comes off with a dropkick as Grappler drives a knee into Arnold's stomach, preparing for the Sensational Sunset. Seth's dropkick drills Grappler. Arnold quickly tags in Al, who gets the pinfall on Seth with the use of bodyscissors. :Decision: Al Madril & Arnold Adams (pin), 41:13 (60-minute time limit) Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory